opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Omoi Omoi no Mi
|user = Hei }} The Omoi Omoi no Mi is a -type that grants the user a wide range of telepathic abilities. It grants powers including but not limited to broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, and altering perceptions. "Omoi" (思い) is the Japanese word for mind. Originally in the possession of the , it was consumed by one of their own, Hei, who ultimately used the fruit's powers to fake his own death and escape from . Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as used by Hei, is the ability to use a number of Telepathic abilities ranging from reading the mind of sentient beings to communicate telepathically over wide range of distances. The user is able to transfer information from one mind to another and read the thoughts of humans and animals without the aid of physical communication. Thus its user is able to broadcast and receive thoughts over great distances. The user can look into the mind of any person or animal who is within his range of influence, gaining a general idea of their mood at the time and by concentrating on any person can clearly read their mind and discern their every thought. The fruit also grants its user the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and astral projections and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Not only can it manipulate a person's mind and even alter a person's perception of the world around him, it has also been hinted that the fruit might be able to alter the memories of individuals as well. The user can launch offensive blasts of psionic energy which can cause mental pain and even unconsciousness if the blast is sufficiently strong. A limitation of the fruit's powers is that individuals with the ability to use seem to be able to block many of the fruit's powers from affecting them and Hei is unable to do more than read the minds of such individuals. Even that is not possible if a person uses to completely stop the fruit's powers from affecting them. The reasons behind this are currently unknown but it has been speculated by that it might be due to Haki users being more aware of their true self as compared to others. users are the most difficult to read and they seem to negate the Omoi Omoi no Mi's powers without even being aware of it as even though Sid is yet to be able to consciously use Haki, his innate ability to use Haoshoku Haki prevent Hei from easily reading him. Where normally Hei can simultaneously touch multiple minds, against such individuals Hei has to concentrate on just their mind to be able to just read their thoughts, and even then it is not as clear as with normal people. Usage The fruit's powers have been used by Hei for a wide variety of uses, offensive, defensive and supplementary, making the Omoi Omoi no Mi one of the most versatile Devil Fruits in existence. Having consumed the fruit several years ago he has gained a respectable amount of control over its powers and has figured out a number of different ways in which the fruit's powers an be used. Techniques Hei's does not name any of the techniques that he has developed using the powers of his fruit, saying he can't bring himself to waste time thinking up names to fit the myriad uses of the Omoi Omoi no Mi. His known techniques are: *'Sensing': He is able to sense the presence of sentient beings around him, sensing them as warm or cold spots around him. He is also somehow ale to recognize if a person is a user as they have slightly feel to them. This ability to sense sentient life extends to a mile or so around him. *'Telepathic Communication': Hei can read the mind of individuals and even animals around him, being capable to not only learning what they are thinking at the time but also read their memories to "browse" through all the information stored in their minds. But to be able to properly read a person's memories he needs to maintain physical contact with them. He can also project thoughts into another person's mind and thus talk to them through their minds. He can also use this ability to communicate with birds and animals. *'Healing': Hei is capable of performing a form of healing where he uses the Omoi Omoi no Mi's telepathic to control the brain in order to stimulate the body systems into the healing process. He can locate which part of the body is in the most critical condition and concentrate the healing process there. *'Mental Cloak': He is able to telepathically hide his mind from others so that users of are unable to sense his presence. Thus Kenbunshoku Haki is completely useless against him. He claims to be able to extend this cloak to shield others also though he is yet to actually do so in a battle. *'Psionic Attack': Hei can launch blasts of psionic energy which do not cause any physical harm but can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or cause them to loose consciousness. A strong enough blast would even be capable of turning someone brain-dead. External Links *Telepathy - Wikipedia article on telepathy Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia